The present invention pertains generally to structures of a resilient nature for supporting the human body.
In the known prior art various types of cushions, pads, etc., for supporting the human body in sitting or reclininig positions. The primary objective of such pads used in hospitals and nursing homes is the relieving of compression of certain areas of the body to prevent or alleviate bed sores. One commonly used cushion is of a shape resembling that of an egg crate to the extent such cushions are termed egg crate cushion in the medical and nursing fields. A problem of such cushions is the deterioration of the foam material and its susceptibility to contamination from incontinent users. Thirdly, such pillows do not adequately support the body in the optimum means but rather have spaced apart support projections resulting in compression of body tissue at certain locations.
A further drawback to the above described cushion is cost as the cushion must be replaced several times in a year with normal use.
Filler formed by the chopping, crushing or grinding of foam material results in small filler pieces which are susceptible to packing.